Whispers of the Song
by Ebony Wings
Summary: Myths and tales of old come to life once again with the uniting of a couple. Living together on the same planet and never aware of the other until one night... Just as a side note. I didn't like how some of the chapters were so I'm adding/changing things
1. The Tale of True Love

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its charaters. Akira Toriyama has that privilege. I claim Vegeta for myself but I cannot say that he legally belongs to me…;-; I hope you enjoy my fan fic.

**Whispers of the Song**

**Chapter One: The Tale of True Love**

Long ago, when the universe first began to give birth to its races of people, there was an emotion that had no words to describe it yet. Shared between two people, this emotion gave them a strength towards one another, that no other could share. A special form of bond that could not be broken and was started before either person was aware that it was there. 

Now to say how this bond works is impossible. For as long as time has been around, the bond has never been the same with each couple. An example of this emotionally bond took place many centuries ago before technology came about. On a small planet where some of the first people in existence lived, there was a man and a woman who unlike any other on their planet had a unique ability to dance. It is said that when these two danced together it was as if only one was dancing, as their bodies mingled and flowed, combining and taking them to a peak of feverish elation that they would collapse into a wave of pure energy.

Another example is on a different planet sometime later. These two people were artists whose paintings were so revered that when they combined their talents, it is said that their art was so beautiful that it was as if the image itself came to life. It is also said that for them it did. They could step into any of the paintings at the moment of completion to fulfill whatever desires the two had at the time.

It has been centuries since this emotion has come around again. However, it is unknown that two people who have yet to meet are going to bring this emotion, this bond, back into reality.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pant…pant…pant…._ The small lithe five year old girl kept running. She had no destination but knew that she could not go back the way that she came. She turned her head to look back over her shoulder to see if her pursuers were still chasing after her. A cry burst forth from her chest as she tripped over a tree branch and went sprawling across the forest floor. She stood up as quickly as she could to keep running. She didn't realize how close she was to the river until she slipped on the bank and fell head first into the rushing waters of the rapids. She screamed for helped as her little body bobbed in the freezing waters. She couldn't swim and the water kept pulling her under and throwing her against rocks. _Help! I can't breathe! Help!_

One final slam against a rock knocked her out. She never felt the pair of strong hands that grabbed her roughly, nor did she feel the air as it whipped around her tiny body taking her very far away from her home.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Help! Help!_ A young boy of six was running down a hallway, being closely pursued by two large men. He slammed into a wall as his sock covered feet slid on the polished floor. He barely grunted as his shoulder took most of the blow but he regained traction and kept on going. The two men growled as they almost snatched the little brat. The small boy turned to look at the two and grinned evilly. His grin was quickly wiped off his face as he smacked head first into a sturdy knee and blacked out.

A pair of hands gently picked him up off the floor and carried him slowly back to his small bedroom. They set him down, gave his hair a ruffle and then covered him up.

"Sleep well my son."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay a bit of an odd start I know. It will get better and the chapters will get longer. It may take me a little time to update now and again because I am in the middle of another fanfic on another site. Please review though, because it shows interest and give me motivation .**


	2. Practice, Practice

**Chapter Two: Practice, Practice**

Two years later:

The young girl was sitting on a high stool with a strange type of flute pressed lightly between her lips. Its appearance was more like a recorder but had three pipes that came down off of it. She was playing a shrill song as she had yet to master to the strange flute called the Frulion, or at least that was what she wanted her instructor to think. She wouldn't say that she was the best at playing it but she had learned how. Her flute made a sharp note as she pulled it swiftly from her lips.

"How much longer do I have to keep practicing this?" she asked with a loud whine, slapping the frulion down into her lap.

"Until you get it right!" the large male teacher shouted as he slapped a thin reed across her back making her flinch and take in a sharp breath. He was a muscular man of six feet, medium length spiky black hair that was attempted to be tamed by being pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a slightly dusty button down gray coat and tan pants, with a furry brown tail flicking back and forth behind him. He swatted her again and then grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Ow let go! You're hurting me!" she yelled as she grabbed her hair just under his hand to try and lessen the pain. It didn't work and she ended up dropping her frulion out of her lap.

"You worthless little brat!" he screamed. "How dare you drop such an amazing instrument."

He twisted his wrist and threw her to the ground hard. She barely had time to catch herself on her hands and knees. She sniffled as she picked up the flute and clutched it to her chest. She let loose a loud cry and tears burst forth from eyes as the instructor landed a direct hit across the back of her neck slicing it a little from half way around the right side to the nape. She clutched her neck and flute and ran from the room.

"If you come back next week and haven't improved I'll never teach you another thing again!" He threw the music stand at the door just as she had made it out. Their instruction time was over. He huffed heavily as he sat on the stool and waited for his next student.

Her feet slid a little as she ran out the door and took a sharp turn to head down the hallway. With her eyes blurry and her head down she never saw the young boy walking in front of her. The boy never saw her either, as he was walking with his own head down and following the feel of the presence of the body guard he had with him. She ran into his chin knocking his head back and making both of them fall over. Too scared to stick around she got to her feet swiftly and took off running around the corner. The little boy turned around only in time to see the end of a brown tail going around the corner.

"What in the world was that all about!" he shouted angrily as he got up and went to look around the corner. "No apology and no respect!"

His bodyguard grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from going back. "Your highness you will late for your lessons if you chase after her."

"Her? You mean to tell me a –girl- knocked me over?"

The bodyguard just nodded and started to walk again but stopped when he realized his charge was not following him. "Your highness…?"

The young boy was squatting over a carelessly left behind frulion. He picked it up and looked it over. Realizing there was a little bit of blood on it he sneered in disgust before sniffing it.

"Interesting…it's still fresh." The young boy grinned and placed the flute between his body and his furry brown tail and squeezed it tight to his body to make sure he wouldn't drop it. Only then did he get up and start to walk towards his lesson again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl ran all the way back to her quarters. She slammed the door shut and locked it before swiftly moving to the bathroom. She sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her shirt and neck. Blood had stained the entire right half of her collar and was slowly taking over her right sleeve. She cried as she took off her short plain dress and panties to climb into the small tub of water that she was provided once a day. She hated bathing so early but this was necessary. She carefully cleaned herself and was especially careful to clean her neck. When she was finished she climbed out and with a little trouble dragged the water to the hole in the floor and dumped it out.

She walked into her room again and found some clean panties in a drawer that was a little to high for her and put them on then went back to the bathroom to put a bandage on her neck. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly for a moment as she went back in and slipped on a new dress. She pulled back her wet pale blue hair into a low ponytail then tied a bandana around letting it fall back. Sighing she left her room to go about and do her daily chore. Today's chore was to scrub the main entrance hallway. She had never been called a slave, but since she was too young to be paid, she was given a small room and food for her services. She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and went to the servant's station to get her bucket and rag.

They were handed to her by a gentle old woman who had been watching over her since she was brought to the palace two years ago. She carried it down to the main entrance with quite a bit of difficulty. The bucket was full and the sloshing water was making it awkward to carry. She sighed as she finally reached her destination and let the bucket down with a loud thunk. Taking her rag, she dipped it in the bucket and set it down then with her tail high in the air she took off running down the entrance cleaning the floor. Every now and then she would slip, but she was used to the bruises on her knees and elbows. The entrance way was long and wide. She would be working for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the young boy was sitting on the high stool with his arms defiantly folded across his chest. He rolled his eyes as the instructor praised him time and time again. He hated coming every week to hear the same thing over and over again.

"What is the point of me learning to sing? Isn't that a girly thing to do?" the young boy frowned as the tip of his tail twitched against the flute.

"Ah your majesty, being able to sing is considered a very cultured thing. Besides you have a voice unlike any that I have heard before." The instructor struck a key on a piano.

The young boy ran a hand through his thick black hair that defied gravity as if he had been hanging upside down all his life. He took a deep breath and mimicked the note. As the instructor played a tune the boy began to sing. With a young voice, he sounded like a song bird on an early spring morning.

"_Blood on the river_

_Death on the banks_

_My armor in slivers_

_No more tanks._

_Fighting is what I live for_

_How I long to be a warrior…_

I can't stand this…any song I come up with stinks…" He growled and jumped down off the chair. "Why do my songs stink? I can sing…I know I can, and I don't need you tell me I can. I just can't think up any songs!"

He punched the stool, splintering it all over the floor. The instructor sighed and closed the piano. "We'll try again next week, your highness. For now why don't you think about an emotion that you can connect with to come up with better songs?"

The boy sighed and stamped off out of the room, closely followed by his bodyguard. They walked all the way to the front of the palace, when the boy stopped and looked out a window.

"I want to go outside and train for a bit. Come Nappa." He turned toward the main entrance and barely acknowledged the brown tail that went by him as he left out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired the young girl wiped her forehead as she paused halfway done with her chore. She blinked as she noticed a noise outside. Loud shouts and the sound of skin contacting skin rang through the air. Quickly, she ran over to the window to look and see who it was. Her mouth opened into a small O as she watched a small boy with electrified hair and an extremely large man racing across the ground to punch and kick at each other. Watching them for a few minutes made her feel energized again and she puffed up her chest and made fists.

"Alright let's do this!"

She ran back to the spot she stopped at and grabbed the rag. Slamming it down in the water, squeezing it out, and then slapping it down onto the floor she took off at high speed trying to finish her chore as best as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I got another chapter out, and in not very much time. Whoot! Please review. I usually never get a lot so I'll keep asking!**


	3. Revival, and a Song?

**Chapter Three: Revival and a Song?**

The young boy walked into the main entrance way just as the girl had finished cleaning it. She was sitting at the far end wiping her brow with relief at being done. Glancing up she noticed the boy…no, the young prince leaning against the entrance doorway to catch his breath. He had taken a pretty good beating from Nappa, but he didn't mind. He could tell he was getting faster and stronger, and would soon over power the great big oaf.

The young girl raised her eyebrow as the prince began to walk towards her using the wall slightly for support. He must not have noticed her yet, but she couldn't blame him, she wouldn't talk to her either if she were in his position. She jumped a little, startled, when the prince fell over. Running over to him she gave him a small poke in the shoulder.

"Your highness? Are you all right?" She tilted her head slightly to look to see if he was awake. He was sleeping soundly and was mumbling something about death under his breath. She sighed and wrapped her tail around his ankles tightly. Grabbing her bucket of heavy water she awkwardly waddled back toward her guardian, dragging the young prince behind her who groaned softly but stayed asleep.

When she reached the half door she knocked on it gently. The old woman came over and looked over the edge.

"So glad you've finished Bulma. Was it a lot of trouble today?" She smiled her gentle smile as her tail snaked out and grabbed up the bucket.

"No, no trouble today other than Prince Vegeta showing up." Bulma replied in her small voice.

"The prince showed up? He must have been…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The old lady's eyes widened with shock when she finally saw what Bulma was dragging behind her. She quickly threw open the door and ran out to pick up the prince and ran off to take him to a rejuvenation tank. Bulma stared a little in shock but it was soon over as she spotted her flute lying on the ground.

"Hey! How did you get here?"

She picked it up and clutched it to her chest before she ran off to her room. Putting on a belt she tucked it into it and she sighed with relief. She really would have gotten a beating if she had lost that. Sighing heavily again she exited her room to find out what other chores she might have to do before bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young prince awoke to the blurry sight of people walking back and forth in front of him. He sighed releasing bubbles up his temples and through his hair. He closed his eyes again and felt the almost familiar pull in the pit of his stomach as the liquid around him began to drain out. He was soon greeted by a doctor/technician who handed him a towel and helped him out of the pod.

"Please head down to the showers sire and get yourself cleaned off. I do believe your father wants to see you as well."

Vegeta humphed and briskly walked towards the showers. He rid himself of all the nutrient rich liquid on his body and walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked back out into the lab and looked around. The previous doctor approached him and bowed at the waist.

"Forgive us your majesty but your clothes have yet to arrive for you. We thought you would be taking a little bit longer than what you did. If you don't mind waiting we will have clothes for you in a moment."

"What!? I'm not going to sit around here naked! I'm out of here." He stormed off out the entrance to the lab clutching his towel. He stomped down the hall angry at all the bad luck today. His luck wasn't about to change either as a girl who was walking with her head down banged into him as he turned a corner.

Bulma rubbed her forehead as she looked up to see who she had hit. Her jaw dropped as she stood looking up at Prince Vegeta who was currently rubbing his cheek.

"Watch where you're going hard head!" he yelled grabbing back up his slipping towel.

"Hey I'm not a hard head! You're just soft!" Bulma's words flowed out before she could think.

"Soft?!" he grabbed her arm and shook her a little. "Do you know who you are talking to!?"

"Yeah I know." She flinched a little at his grip. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

Vegeta's face grew red with anger. He walked off with her arm still in his grip. She winced a little, but didn't complain as he pulled her.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she called out her brown tail practically standing on end. She watched the back of his electrified jet black hair, tugging back on her arm every now and then.

"My room. You need to learn your place but I need clothes." He didn't even so much as look back at her but he smirked as he could practically feel her jaw drop and eyes widen. He felt her struggle more.

When they reached the door to his room he used his tail to press the open button and then walked inside, dragging her in and throwing her toward a chair. The door shut and locked as Vegeta walked over to his small dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small blue spandex suit.

Bulma blushed and wrapped her arms around her head to cover her eyes. Vegeta paid her no mind as he dropped his towel and started to pull on his suit. He swore a couple of words he had heard his dad say as the material refused to move smoothly due to his slightly damp skin. Bulma hummed a tune to herself to block out what was happening. She didn't even feel Vegeta come up to her, until he pulled her flute out from her belt.

"Where did you get this?" he asked shaking the flute at her.

"It's mine! I almost lost it but found it on the floor next to you when gran took you to the infirmary." She gasped out snatching for the instrument.

He pulled it back out of reach and stuck his tongue out at her. "Tsk tsk stealing from the prince. Now that's a punishable crime isn't it?"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat as she tried to reach for it again. "Please, that's the only thing I have left from my mom!"

"Well now, if it's that important you should know how to use it right? If you prove to me that you can play it, I'll let you keep it." Vegeta grinned wickedly and held out the flute to her.

Bulma gulped slightly as she took the flute from him and then stepped back a little. Vegeta tapped his foot slightly as he waited for her to start. Bulma placed the flute to her lips and took in a deep breath. She rested her fingers into the holes on the outer pipes and began to slowly release her breath. Her eyes shut as the soft low triad of sound left the instrument. Moving each finger diligently and slowly back and forth between the outer and inner pipes she played a song. It was a song of her mother's that she had decided to learn first. With careful manipulation she was able to create three different sounds that blended to create music that sounded like three solo flutes were playing together.

Vegeta's foot stopped tapping as he was lulled into a dream like state. He could feel the vibrations of his own humming voice in his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened slightly as his voice began to softly flow past his lips. A song had begun to form in his head, this frightened him a little. He snapped himself out of his trance.

"That's enough!" he growled as he went over to the door and opened it. "Get out."

Bulma bowed slightly to him and ran out of his room and down the hall in no time. Vegeta shut his door and flopped back onto his bed holding a hand to his head. 'Why did a song all of a sudden come to me? It doesn't make any sense…' He sat up and folded his arms. He was going to be keeping an eye on this servant from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Vegeta tapped his finger on the arm of his chair as he waited for his son to arrive. Growing bored he shifted slightly to the left leaning again his fist with his cheek.

"Where is that brat? I hope he knows that this is important."

A few moments later Young Vegeta arrived and stood before his father.

"Yes father?" Vegeta asked in a bored manner.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." The king growled out softly. He seemed irritated and Vegeta didn't know why. "Starting today you'll be serving Lord Frieza."

Vegeta's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Don't look at me like that boy. I have been ordered to hand you over to him to work as one of his planet purgers." He raised his hand as Vegeta started to retort back to silence him. "I don't enjoy it anymore than you do." _In fact I hate the idea of this creature getting his hands on my son._ "Now close your mouth and go and get your armor on. You leave for your first mission in an hour."

Vegeta sneered but turned to do as his father said. This 'Frieza' would pay for messing with his plans and personal training.

* * *

**Phew another chapter out. I'm back in school right now so it may take me a little while to get the chapters out. Hopefully not too long though. Anyway please please please review.**


	4. Arrival and Triumph

**Chapter Four: Arrival and Triumph**

Vegeta had intended on keeping his promise to keep an eye on the strange girl that filled his head with song, but over the next ten years, his training and purging of planets kept him far to busy. In fact the only thing that he could remember about the girl now was that she had crystalline blue eyes. The prince was currently dreaming of those eyes as he slept in his space pod on his way back from a planet purge, his young lithe but muscular body was curled up with his arms crossed over his chest. He, along with Nappa and Raditz, had totally wiped the planet clean of all life forms.

"**Wake up Prince Vegeta…wake up Prince Vegeta, arriving at Planet Vegeta."**

The pod filled with a quiet hissing noise and Vegeta's dark eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times then barked into his scouter in a gruff voice. "Nappa! Raditz! Are you awake yet or did you die in those pods?"

"I'm up but I think Nappa might have killed himself with gas."

"Shut up runt! I'm still alive." Nappa shifted uncomfortably in his pod and then cleared his throat noisily.

Vegeta made a disgusted face at his scouter. "Quiet down you idiots! We're almost at home." '_I'll find that girl again…surely her eyes haven't changed'._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Bulma was watching the saiya-jin night sky. Her duties had gradually changed over the years. She no longer cleaned the hallways and various rooms, now her job was to do a maintenance check on the space pods as they came in and fix them as needed, or upgrade them as needed. She was currently waiting in the middle of the docking bay for the Prince and his two companions to arrive. She shifted nervously on her feet, as she hadn't seen the prince face to face since that fateful night ten years ago. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she spotted the three burning marks in the sky, signaling their approach. As they struck the landing pads, Bulma pulled on her dark goggles and made sure her hair was tucked back in her lab hood.

She straightened up as the pods opened and pressed her lips together momentarily as if in habit. Her eyes widened at the sight of the prince as he stepped out of his pod and folded his arms. He was handsome now, battle worn but still regal. His eyes were stern and unforgiving, his flame like hair shifted in the wind as if it was alive, and every movement of his muscles were clearly visible underneath his tight body suit. She suppressed her blush, but her tail showed her appreciation by flicking back and forth at the tip.

Vegeta walked up to her with a calculating eye. He looked over her full figure through her tight lab coat. God he loved the fashions on Vegeta-sai. He stared piercingly at her then tilted his head toward his pod.

"The damn thing seems to be slow in its automated response…fix it immediately!"

Bulma bowed to him and then moved forward toward his pod. She didn't feel the piece of long semi-curled hair fall out of her hood and she didn't notice Vegeta's raised brow to the strange color. Nappa stepped up to Vegeta and watched the girl go then nearly doubled over in laughter when she sent Raditz flying across the dock with a punch for smacking her in her plump behind.

"Now that's what I call a woman…knows how to handle herself. Think she can handle herself in bed Vegeta?" Nappa grinned maliciously and licked his lips.

Vegeta still had his brow raised in thought then humphed, "Even if she could she would never go to bed with an ugly bastard like you."

"Ah come on now don't be like that Vegeta…" Nappa whined.

"Stop your whining. Go and get Raditz. I'm going to do some training." Vegeta turned on his heel and walked into the open bay doors and disappeared in the dark hall.

'_I wonder if that female…no I have to see the eyes…but perhaps her hair matches her eyes…I don't see any reason why it wouldn't…damn it! I should have been keeping track of her…I'm such a fool!'_

He opened the door to the training hall and looked around for some poor unsuspecting fool. His eyes fell upon an average sized teen, not too much younger than himself, who was hopping back and forth waiting his turn as he watched to warriors in the sky fighting. Vegeta smirked and walked over to the double sided spiked hair fellow. He tapped him on the shoulder and when he was greeted with a pair of narrowed eyes he punched him in the gut. The male doubled over but rose back in time to avoid a kick to the face. He twisted and turned and shoved aside Vegeta's various kicks and punches, missing a few and ending up going backwards into the wall of the arena. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at the male waiting for him to peel himself off the wall.

* * *

Bulma wrinkled her nose at the smell of the pod. Vegeta might be a prince but he gets smelly just like everyone else when he's cooped up too long. She decided to go clean out the pod first so she could work without gagging. Within a few minutes she had the pod free of sweat and dirt and had it faintly smelling of something similar to vanilla. Taking in a deep breath she sat herself down in the padded seat. To give herself a bit of privacy she shut the door to the pod. Leaning back she rubbed the leather of the seat and thought about Vegeta. Ever since that night she hadn't been able to get his voice out of her head. It was so smooth and soothing to her and she felt like she had never played her flute like that before and hadn't been able to since. She shook off her thoughts as she started to get to work.

About half an hour later she was startled by a bang on the window of the pod. She looked out and noticed another technician trying to see in. With a heavy sigh she opened the door.

"Yes? What do you want Pinape?" She said annoyed as she returned to her work.

"You were supposed to be done with this a long time ago Bulma." He said as he placed his hands on the top of the opening and leaned forward into the pod. He stared noticeably at her chest and tapped his fingers on the roof of the pod.

She sighed and ignored his stares, "I know but there are more problems with this pod than what was initially told to me…so unless you want our Prince blowing up in space I suggest you give me mine so I don't make any mistakes."

Pinape shrugged and turned to leave, but not before glancing once more at her perky chest and full lips now wrapped around a screw driver. He smirked and shook his head then walked off to one of the other pods.

Bulma growled softly and shut the pod door again. She hummed around the tool in her mouth and didn't notice when her elbow hit the com system button.

* * *

Vegeta caught a punch from the male he now knows as Kakarot and froze. His brows knotted together as he listened to a faint humming through the com on his scouter. Kakarot struggled in his grip for a moment before thinking to punch him again. His other fist was caught and a soft shhh came from Vegeta. He was released as Vegeta frowned and turned quickly away from him and ran out of the arena. Kakarot raised a brow at him, then shrugged and turned back to watch some other fighters as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Vegeta halted outside of his pod. He tried to peer in to see who was inside, but deciding that he looked to eager himself he moved to the side of the pod and carefully leaned against it so as not to shake it and wait. He shut his eyes in his wait and had nearly dozed off when the humming stopped suddenly and the door to the pod let out a hiss as it opened.

Bulma stepped out of the pod and stretched her cramped limbs out. She turned to shut the pod door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Prince Vegeta standing next to the pod with his arms folded and staring hard at her from below his brows. Tilting his head back he unfolded his arms and moved forward toward her. She stepped back and tried to find an exit out of her peripheral vision. He turned his head slightly and looked at her menacingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, techy."

Bulma froze and bowed to Vegeta. "Forgive me your highness, you just startled me is all."

"Oh is that all…" he smirked as he stepped up to her and moved around circling her and studying what he could see of her. "Remove your coat and goggles woman!"

Bulma jumped at his tone and hastily removed her lab coat, showing off her toned figure in a pair of training shorts and mid-drift showing tank top. Her long blue tresses fell out of her hood and spilled around her smooth shoulders. Vegeta watched her every movement with a raised eyebrow. Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she lifted the goggles from her face. She set them up on top of her head keeping her bangs pushed back and then slowly opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't help it as his brows raised in surprise. He hadn't been sure, but sure enough here was the girl from ten years ago standing in front of him. He quickly suppressed his surprise and folded his arms tight against his chest.

"Come with me woman! And leave your coat there!"

Bulma gawked at him and took a breath to say something but was cut off with a glare. She raised her shoulders in anger and stomped off after him. She kept her hands balled in fists as they made their way through the training areas.

"Hey! Just where in the hell are you taking me?!" Bulma yelled at the back of Vegeta's head.

"Mind your mouth woman. You're speaking to your Prince." Vegeta frowned as he turned another corner. "I need to speak with you in private."

Bulma froze momentarily at the private part then ran up beside him. "Why privately? I haven't done anything you royal pain. I have work to do!"

"Hmph! Like I care. You do as I say."

Bulma's tail bristled out and stood straight. She noticed a small hallway coming up to the side that she used to clean. She fell back a little and eyed Vegeta. He was still walking with his arms folded and tail wrapped around his waist. She smirked and gave a silent salute to him then slipped down the hall as she walked past it and took off running.

Vegeta turned swiftly with angry eyes as he noticed her missing presence. He looked around furiously for her before noticing the hall. "Fucking bitch!"

Vegeta's tail unwrapped itself from his waist and he took off down the hall after her. When he came out the other side he couldn't find a trace of her. Swearing to himself loudly he stormed off toward his room. Bulma watched him go from her secret passageway behind a two-sided mirror. She smirked, proud of her triumph.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta slammed his fist into his bedroom wall and then threw himself down onto his bed. He covered one eye with the back of his hand and stared hard at the light on the ceiling. _That crazy wench...she must know this castle pretty well to get away from me._ He sat up and undressed himself, leaving his clothes next to his bed as he walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. _I don't have a mission for quite some time...I'll just find her tomorrow._ Vegeta smirked to himself and absently stared at the tile of the shower wall.

* * *

**Oh my what ever will Vegeta do? Anyway please review. And if anyone needs a Beta reader I'd be more than happy. **.


	5. Totally Caught

**Whispers of the Song: Chapter Five**

**Totally Caught**

The next morning Vegeta got up and began his routine stretches. After about ten minutes he walked to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He stared intensely at the mirror for a while before he smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yes, woman, you will be mine."

He pushed a stray grouping of hair back up into place and turned from the mirror. Opening his closet, he looked around at the variety of spandex suits. He grabbed a black one and slipped it on. He pulled on his white boots and gloves and then pulled over an armor vest. His tail slipped around his waist and he took a deep breath. Holding it for over a minute he began to slowly release his breath through pursed lips. The breath didn't run out for over another minute. He then ran himself through a scale before seeing what kind of strange noises he could make without hurting his throat. He made everything from a strange gurgle to something similar to the squawk of a pterodactyl. Clearing his throat he made his way out of his room and down the hall. His goal was the tech lab. Since the woman was a tech head she should be there by now.

* * *

Bulma sat in front of her own mirror brushing her long blue locks. She remembered why she had blue hair and eyes, and she never explained to anyone why she did. If someone asked she would just beat the crap out of them. The only good thing was that she never really got in trouble for doing it. The guards would laugh at anyone who got pummeled by the cerulean beauty. If they were too weak to take a hit from a technological woman then they deserved to be beat up.

She smiled as she tied her hair back. A few strands were too short to be pulled back, so they framed her face instead. She played with them a moment before sighing and straightening out her black sleeveless spandex suit. As she walked out her bedroom door she grabbed her utility belt, suspenders, cloak, and goggles. While she had good hips on her the belt was still too big for her and the only thing that kept it up was the suspenders. Her tail flicked about before roaming over a particular pouch. She smiled at the feel of the flute in it and she picked up her pace down the hall as she pulled her goggles over her eyes and pulled her hooded cloak on over her head hiding her hair away.

* * *

Vegeta was walking in his normal manner, arms folded over his chest and chin slightly down as though he was looking down upon everyone, as he made his way toward the technology center in the city. While it was outside of the castle it was not very far. In fact it was right next door. Nappa was following close on his heels like normal and he growled dissatisfied at the hulk having to attend to everything that he did. He wanted to be alone with this female so he could "talk" to her without revealing to others what was going on.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone or something brushed by his shoulder rather quickly. As his mouth opened to shout at the hooded figure in front of him it disappeared around the corner of the castle's gate. He growled and his eyes narrowed then opened wide in shock as a familiar scent caught his nose. It smelled kind of like vanilla, the same smell that came from his pod when it opened to reveal the woman. Vegeta quickly chased after the hooded figure, looking both ways when he reached the gate to see which way he or she, hopefully she, had gone. Avoided again, the figure was no where in sight but the scent still lingered around the area like a tease.

Growling he sniffed around a bit until Nappa came up beside him with a curious, confused expression on his face. "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing? Smell something good?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Nappa...if you're that hungry go to the kitchen and quit pestering me." Vegeta was getting extremely angry now that he, the prince of Saiyans, was able to be avoided so easily and Nappa was just making it worse.

Nappa raised a brow at him but turned and left before his prince beat the crap out of him. Vegeta just growled and decided to keep heading toward the technology center. She had to be there or else he had no idea where else. There were so many high tech gadgets around and in the castle that she could be assigned anywhere. His tail wrapped tighter around his waist as he walked a little faster toward his goal. Being so upset he missed the tiny bit of vanilla scent that lingered in the air just above his head and the pair of blue eyes that were watching him from their goggles, hiding up on top the castle wall.

Bulma sighed in relief as she watched him walk past where she was hiding. When he was out of sight she leapt down and walked an alternate path to the technology center.

"That girl? She's in trouble when she gets here. She's late by five minutes…which is odd because she usually arrives early."

Bulma pressed herself to the wall beside the door. She knew the voice inside, it was her boss.

"That's all fine, but I need to see her when she comes in. It's a matter of importance." Vegeta was doing his best to keep his voice level but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Bulma took a deep breath and opened her communicator. She began to quickly type out a mail. –Threw up this morning. Would hate to break something by not being able to focus.- She pressed send and took another deep breath holding it, while listening carefully.

"Well speak of the devil…there's a message from her." There was a brief pause as he read it. "Seems she'll be excused for the day. She's not feeling too well."

Bulma jumped when her communicator bleeped with the respond message to stay home. Her eyes widened and she carefully slipped around the building. She could practically feel Vegeta gravitate toward the door.

"I see." Vegeta poked his head out the door and looked around briefly before walking back in. "Then I will just go to her quarters. What room number is it?"

"It's 8534. Be careful your highness. I would hate for you to get sick…uh not that you will…and please forgive her she tends to have a big mouth."

Bulma gasped lightly and bite her tongue. She did not have a big mouth…she just liked to vocalize her opinion. When she heard Vegeta stepping toward the door again she took off running. Forgetting herself in her panic she took the main path and soon found herself with a companion. She turned and dodged out of the way just in time as a hand reached out for her arm. Vegeta's frown was deeper than usual as he readjusted his hand's course and grabbed her by the wrist tightly. Bulma flinched at the pain of his grip and stopped.


End file.
